<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Getaway Green by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183296">Getaway Green</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wake Up Sunshine [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betty Cooper Needs a Hug, F/M, First Kiss, Pop Tate's Chocklit Shoppe, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Soft Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Soft Jughead Jones, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:08:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jughead Jones never meant to fall for the editor of the Blue &amp; Gold. Hell, he barely ever spoke to her outside of school, but when Betty Cooper comes into Pop's one winter's evening, shattered, upset and alone, Jughead can't stop himself from trying to comfort her. From then on, the Serpent Prince finds himself slowly becoming transfixed by the less than perfect Girl Next Door.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Betty Cooper &amp; Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wake Up Sunshine [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Undefined And Out Of My Mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Sometimes I know how it ends before it begins.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But you were unexpected.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I chased you off the only path I knew</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And all I know now </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Is without you, I could never find my way.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- Alicia N. Green</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'For as long as anyone could remember, the North and South sides of Riverdale had despised one another. And with good reason. The North Side was full of the rich, wealthy, middle-class citizens with perfect records and skeletons are so well hidden that no one would ever be able to dig them up. It was drenched in blues and golds and was the sparkling jewel of the county. The North Side was beautiful, it certainly was and the sort of place you wanted to live in; it was the side of town you wanted to belong to because that meant you were secure, you were safe. The South Side, on the other hand, was a stain on the perfect innocent veneer that Riverdale was so desperate to cling to, despite both sides of the tracks being overgrowing with corruption. Overrun with gangs vying for power, in particular, the South Side Serpents and the Ghoulies, though the Serpents were the true kings, it was a bed of danger. Everyone on the South Side owed their allegiance to someone, and the very soul of the South Side was dripping in red and black. It was the side of Riverdale that people feared, that people despised and that they prayed would just be swept away. So no, the North and South sides of Riverdale didn't get along in any way, shape or form.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You'd be hard-pressed to find a Bulldog who wasn't itching to 'teach' a South Side Serpent a lesson, preferably with his fists or find a Serpent who wasn't willing to try out his brass knuckles in the same way. Even the adults couldn't get along. The Riverdale Register regularly villainised the South Side, prompting more than one brick to be thrown through the glass windows and threats to be sent to them. And for the most part, there was no mixing allowed in the schools. Bulldogs and River Vixens all went to Riverdale High School while the Serpents and Ghoulies ruled the halls of South Side High. That was until the Serpent Prince found himself with a scholarship to Riverdale High and had set foot in the sacred halls of the North Side's pride and joy. Not that the adults needed to worry, the students made sure that he didn't feel welcome there in any way, and he made sure not to let them get too close.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There was only one place in Riverdale that a Southsider and Northsider could mix. Only one place where the jacket you wear, the car or motorbike you drive, and the amount of money you own didn't matter. There was only one place where the Perfect Girl Next Door and the Serpent Prince could interact without too many eyes upon them, and where the label of Southsider and Northsider could be shed.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And that place was Pop's Chock' Lit Shoppe.'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The words flowed from Jughead's fingertips without much thought, filling up the small section that Betty had allocated for him to write in for the Blue &amp; Gold. He'd grown used to the short spaces, mindless topics and the little coverage that the Northsider and their Principal would let him have, but any practice would help him when he started his novel. Jughead couldn't be bitter though, not when Betty had put her reputation on the line to help him. So instead, he kept writing, cursing himself every time the little black cursor flashed at him for too long.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he wrote, the small mug of black coffee beside him found itself being refilled every time a waitress walked past his booth. One perk of being a Serpent on the North Side, Jughead guessed. People were too afraid of him to deny him anything, and he'd be damned if he didn't take advantage of that. Besides, no one brewed coffee just like Pop Tate did, and for that he'd gladly sit for hours under the neon lights, silently writing while he drank coffee. It wasn't like Pop Tate would kick him out after all; he was one of Pop's favourites, especially considering the sheer amount of food he could eat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But his solitude and peace would not last.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a long sip of his coffee, Jughead let the burning liquid scorch the back of his throat, delighting in the sensation before he glanced back over his notes, unsure of where to go next with his article. He was about to turn his attention back to the report, but the sound of the bell above the door once more distracted him. Well, it was more the girl walking through it that pulled him away from his work.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Betty Cooper had always been beautiful. There was no denying that. With her curled blonde ponytail, bright green eyes and soft, rosy lips, she should have had most of Riverdale High falling at her feet. Even now, Jughead found himself entranced by her, despite the thick black mascara trails down her cheek, the red eyes and the crumpled curls hanging lifelessly around her distraught face. Betty didn't have to be put together for him to admire her beauty. He couldn't help but stare at her nor stop the smile that pulled at his lips at the sight of the small snowflakes nestled in her hair. That smile quickly faded at the tears that started running down her cheeks when she finally slipped into her own booth, curled up with a vanilla hot chocolate in hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jughead had no idea what possessed him to rise and to gather up his things. He certainly didn't understand, nor remember how his legs had started moving, forcing him to head straight for Betty's booth in the opposite corner of Pop's. He had no real explanation for why he wrapped an arm around her. All he knew was that he was soon beside Betty with his arm around her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Jughead?" Betty asked, sniffling slightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jade green eyes stared up at the South Side Serpent, wide and fearful, unsure of what to make of her new companion. Betty was just as surprised as Jughead was at his sudden presence, but the sparkle of gratitude in her gaze was enough to keep him from fleeing. That, and the way that she subconsciously leant into his embrace, soaking up his warmth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, Coop," Jughead said, smiling softly and watching her closely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her fingers trembled around the mug in her hands, so much so that Jughead gently prized it from her. Setting the cup of steaming hot liquid away from Betty and on the table, Jughead let her regain some control over her emotions. Sniffles followed his actions, and Jughead didn't have to look at her to know that she was still fighting back the tears. Pulling her closer, Jughead mumbled: "I'd ask, but I think that would make it worse."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I thought you weren't supposed to care about Northsiders?" Betty asked, peering up at him and brushing away the mascara stains on her cheeks. She looked so delicate and fearful at that moment, but Jughead knew her too well to believe that she'd break in front of him. That didn't stop him from squeezing her shoulder gently though.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Not an official rule." Jughead shrugged, rubbing circles into her left shoulder. Betty leaned further into his embrace, her head coming to rest on his shoulder and her eyes fluttered closed for a few moments before Jughead added: "Besides, I'm an older brother, I guess I have a protective nature, and if anyone made Jellybean cry -"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Jellybean?" Betty asked, the hint of a smile on her lips, "Jellybean and Jughead?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's better than the real thing, Coop, trust me," Jughead assured her, grinning softly, which, after a few moments, Betty returned, reaching up to clutch the hand on her shoulder. The Serpent almost jumped ten feet at the feeling of her still icy fingers against his skin. "Did you forget to bring a coat? You're freezing."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I must have left it with Chuck," Betty mumbled, hastily pulling her hand away and grabbing her hot chocolate. She breathed in the strong scent of vanilla before taking a long drink from it, letting the hot liquid cascade through her, warming up her shivering body. All while Jughead stared at her transfixed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking himself back to reality, Jughead pulled his arm away, slightly smug at the soft whine that left Betty's lips at the loss of his warmth. He smiled softly at her, shrugging off the warm leather jacket he was wearing, the snake slithering down his back as he did. The second it had left his arms, Jughead draped the dark material over Betty's shoulders, helping her slip her arms into it before sitting back to admire the sight. The dark jacket dwarfed her; the arms were too long and had she stood up, the jacket would have brushed the top of her thighs. Jughead couldn't help but feel a pang of possessiveness and masculine appreciation at the sight of Betty Cooper in his jacket, and he desperately fought back the groan begging to escape his lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you, Juggie," Betty whispered, nuzzling back into his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jughead stopped. A slow, soft smile crawled its way onto his lips, and for a minute, he just stayed there, staring down at Betty and pulling her closer to his chest. Squeezing her shoulder once more, Jughead mumbled: "No problem, Betty." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For a long moment, they just stayed there, warming up together under the neon lights of Pop's. Betty moved her legs up to wrap her arms around her knees. Her head remained firmly tucked into Jughead's shoulder, and her eyes fluttered closed once more, her breathing softening. Jughead watched her relax further into him, rubbing small circles into her shoulder and squeezing it ever so slightly, reaffirming his presence beside her. In those few quiet moments, Jughead finally let himself mull over what Betty had said just before calling him Juggie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jughead's heart stopped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling away, the Serpent fixed Betty with his dark aquamarine gaze and with his voice ringing with alarm, asked: "Wait did you say, Chuck? As in Chuck Clayton?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes," Betty confessed quietly, not meeting his gaze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, Betty, why him of all people?" Jughead sighed, his free hand coming to lift her head up again. His thumb ran over her chin gently, the rough calluses of his digits moving against the smooth, soft skin of Betty's face. Keeping her face tilted upwards, Jughead held her gaze, attempting to control his own, trying to leave them devoid of the growing anger and concern bubbling away inside of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He was nice and thought maybe it would be different. It turns out I was wrong. Again." Betty mumbled, fighting the urge to look away, not that she was able to do that with Jughead's hand on her chin. She doubted she would have been able to even if he hadn't been holding onto her. There was something magnetic about his gaze that kept her staring up at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's not your fault that he's a fucking dick who thinks women are objects," Jughead assured her, moving closer to her once more and resuming the action of rubbing patterns into her shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite Jughead's actions, Betty's body remained stiff, and her chest rose up and down in a rapid motion. In her lap, her hands curled up into fists, her knuckles turning white. She shook beside him, her lips trembling and her eyes watering. Betty's cheeks flushed a rosy pink with anger and distress, and all Jughead could do was stare down at her and wait for her to find the courage to say what she wished to say. Jade eyes blinked rapidly, forcing back the tears threatening to spill before she finally admitted quietly: "He's going to tell everyone I did stuff with him, you know, sex stuff."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clenching his jaw, Jughead stared down at her for a long moment before fuming: "To Hell with him. If he fucking tries, he'll have a bunch of Serpents to contend with, and they won't be gentle. Fuck, he will probably get a bruising anyway, and he certainly deserves it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Please don't set the Serpents on him, that will make things worse," Betty begged, her eyes wide and fearful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Worse? How?" Jughead asked, eyes narrowing and his head cocking to the side. Taking her in, he could see that the shaking had only increased. His eyes swept over her once more, only finding her unwilling to answer him. Sighing softly, Jughead lowered his voice and once more asked: "Betty, why would it make things worse? And what would that mean to you?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pearly white teeth came to worry Betty's lower lip before she said softly: "Since you joined the Blue &amp; Gold most of the football team have been calling me… erm… Serpent… doesn't matter. Don't worry about it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking her head, Betty glanced away, turning away and grabbing her hot chocolate. Jughead sat there, unable to comprehend just what could shake Betty Cooper this much. If he had let his eyes flicker down to the steaming mug, Jughead would have noticed the small blood smears finding their way onto the white china, but his eyes were too focused on her face. Moving his hand to cup her cheek, Jughead asked: "Betty, what have they been calling you?" Once more, Betty's eyes drifted away from his, and Jughead felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. His mind flickered back to the phrase he'd heard far too many times, thrown about between the Bulldogs. Anger bubbled in his gut, and Jughead found himself asking: "Betty, are they calling you a Serpent Slut?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It doesn't matter", Betty said, shaking her head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was enough to confirm his suspicions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jughead's face flushed, burning with fury while his eyes darkened. Venom coursed through his veins and bile burned up his body at the mere thought of someone disrespecting Betty like that. He could scarcely stand the idea that anyone would treat a woman like that, but the fact that Betty was the one who had earned such a derogatory title all but destroyed him. It took all of Jughead's willpower not to storm out and find Chuck to teach him a lesson, preferably one involving brass knuckles. Matters were only made worse when Betty mumbled: "I'm fine, Jughead. It's okay."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"None of this is okay, Betty." Jughead snapped back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Can we talk about something else?" Betty asked, shrinking away, "please?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine." Jughead sighed, not too happy about it, however, after all, she'd suffered tonight, Jughead refused to hurt her further by pushing things further. It was almost worth it for the grateful smile he received. Glancing down, Jughead racked his brain, desperately trying to come up with something to say. Eventually, he settled on saying: "You're an enigma, Cooper, you know that right?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How so?" Betty asked, peering up at him and letting her shoulders relax.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, I barely know anything about you", Jughead confessed, though it wasn't for lack of trying. He had tried to pry information out of her during Blue &amp; Gold meetings, but Betty's drive to get the paper sorted often led them only discussing the articles they were working on, and that was it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I could say the same about you, Jughead Jones", Betty replied, smiling and looking him up and down, a curious gleam in her soft jade eyes. Taking one last look, Betty's eyes came back to his, and she asked: "What do you want to know?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How about we start off simple? And build up to our loaded questions?" Jughead suggested, shifting his body to get a better look at her. Betty sensed what he was doing and copied his actions, leaning against the frosted window and finally removing herself from Jughead's arm. On the soft red vinyl, a much smaller hand sought out a much larger one, and five fingers with pale pink nail polish threaded themselves with five longer ones, seeking the comfort of Jughead's physical presence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure." Betty nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Favourite colour?" Jughead asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Purple, blue and green." Betty smiled. The 'anything but pastel pink' was heavily implied, and Jughead couldn't but grin at Betty's slight disregard of Alice Cooper's rules. He didn't ponder on it for long though as Betty asked: "Favourite author?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Truman Capote, without a shadow of a doubt." Jughead grinned, knowing full well there was a copy of In Cold Blood hiding in a secure pocket of his messenger bag. Shaking his head, Jughead turned back to Betty. "If you could leave Riverdale, where would you go?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Far, far away, maybe to Europe, perhaps Italy or Spain. Anywhere far away." Betty responded, without much thought. Her eyes glazed over briefly, but the daydream faded as quickly as it started. Grimacing at her reality, Betty shook herself and said: "Do you think you'll stay here in Riverdale?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe - I kind of owe a debt to the Serpents, but I want to travel and go off to University, but I may just settle here. If the North Side doesn't choose to gentrify the South Side." Jughead shrugged, biting his lip. Racking his eyes over Betty, the perfect question sprung to mind, and before he even registered it, he was asking: "Have you ever been to the South Side?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, I'm not allowed to. Forbidden was the word my mother used, just like I'm forbidden to talk to Serpents." Betty mumbled, not quite meeting Jughead's gaze and allowing a dark blush to creep up her cheeks. Jughead was hardly surprised by the rule, but that didn't stop the smug smirk that graced his lips at Betty's rule-breaking. The dark part of his mind, the one he tried not to listen to, wondered just how many rules she'd be willing to break. He didn't get to focus on that thought much when Betty asked: "Why did you join the Serpents?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Because I was angry, alone and I wanted a family. I now have a family, one that can't be torn apart by divorce or drinking. Besides, Dad runs the gang; I would have likely joined anyway to help him. I'd do anything for my family, and they'd do the same for me." Jughead confessed, unashamed. "Why are you breaking the rules and talking to me?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't treat me like a perfect girl who needs to be put on a pedestal or used only for answers in tests. You don't treat me like I'm made of china and besides, you've never hurt or lied to me. Half the North Side have." Betty grinned, "what's your real name?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Jughead Jones the Third, Cooper. You know that." Jughead said, unsure. There was a fluttering feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he couldn't help but feel mildly apprehensive at the question. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, I saw your exchange papers when you joined the Blue &amp; Gold briefly, and your first name begins with F. So go on Jones, tell me unless you're scared", Betty informed him, goading him into answering. Jughead knew in that instant that she wouldn't take no for an answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're sneaky, Cooper, and good at getting what you want." Jughead pointed out, sighing heavily and running a hand over his face. With a dejected look, he whispered: "Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Third."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is that where FP comes from?" Betty pressed, her eyes alight with curiosity and her cheeks flushed with her attempts to bite back her laughter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, and that's two questions in a row, Betty, don't be greedy", Jughead smirked a sense of pride roaring in his chest at the scarlet pulse that flashed through Betty's cheeks. Leaning in, he watched her instinctively lean back, almost afraid and asked: "Are you afraid of me and the Serpents?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, not of you, but I don't know much about the Serpents, and I've seen some of the bruises that the Bulldogs end up with, so I'm a bit scared of them, I guess", Betty mumbled. Mild intimidation and outright fear weren't the same things, so she wasn't lying or at least that was what Jughead assumed the battle in her mind sounded like.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you think I'll hurt you?" Jughead added.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No. I trust you, Jughead Jones." Betty confessed, locking her gaze with his.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why?" Jughead questioned, disbelief echoing through his voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Now, who's being greedy?" Betty asked, a teasing smile gracing her lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Had it been any other situation, Jughead would have responded with a smirk of his own, but his confusion left him only staring at her, waiting for his answer. Sensing the shift in Jughead's mood, Betty gulped and squeezed his fingers reflexively. The Serpent kept his dark gaze on her, not allowing her to look away until she finally spoke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Because you never start any of the fights you're involved in. You get dragged into things, and you win them, but you never start them. You never yell obscenities or derogatory comments at anyone. Because you gave me your jacket when I was freezing cold and came to make sure I was okay when we only really talked about stuff for the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Blue &amp; Gold. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You treat me with respect although you barely know me and when I make an edit, you debate me on it and share your viewpoint. And because I've read what you write. I've seen you bare your soul on a piece of paper and yes, it frightens me sometimes, but you're honest, driven and you believe in something bigger than us all." Betty whispered, her voice diffident and fearful as if she knew that once the words had been spoken, they couldn't be taken back. Swallowing, she let her own eyes soften before adding: "And, behind the gang paraphernalia, you're a kind-hearted softie who wears the same beanie every day and who could eat all of the menu here and still be hungry. You're consistent, and I trust that."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jughead froze. His heart pounded in his chest, desperate to leave his ribcage while his ears rang, and an unpermitted blush crept over his cheeks and nose. It took all his willpower not to look away from Betty and to bow his head in humility. Perhaps, he should have done that, but instead, he spoke, his tone matching hers. "Thanks, Betts, and for the record, I trust you too."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was nothing on Earth that Jughead wouldn't have given to see that smile every day. Soft, tender and sweet, it crawled across Betty's lips. He'd never seen her smile quite like that, and Jughead couldn't help wonder whether Betty now had a smile reserved just for him. The thought left him breathless and blushing, transfixed by her and everything about her. The soft magnetism that had been flowing between them all evening suddenly strengthened, pulling them forever closer. Jughead's forehead brushed gently against Betty's, his black curls tickling her skin as he leant in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Below him, Betty leant up, her soft lips inviting and open, guided towards their goal. Gentle exhales ran across their skin, teasing and tantalising as they grew ever closer together, nearing the one place their eyes had strayed to all evening. Centimetres become millimetres, and Jughead could just taste the vanilla and chocolate that Betty had sipped all evening. It was magical. It was magnetic. It was not meant to be.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A sudden shrill ding caught through their bubble, and both sprung back in alarm. Jughead cursed silently, glowering around for the source of the distraction only to find it in Betty's phone. The gentle smile and soft blush faded instantly into a tight-lipped frown and a blanched face. Guilt washed over Betty's beautiful features before she glanced up at him and mumbled: "I'm sorry, but I have to go."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could see she didn't want to go.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't want to let her go.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But it wasn't up to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding slowly, Jughead backed out of the booth, his stiff legs grateful for the sudden burst of movement and rush of blood while his left hand complained at the sudden loss of warmth. He watched Betty's right hand grasp for his and miss, reflexively and instinctively craving the comfort that he offered. A comfort he couldn't provide her at home. Sending him one last sad look, Betty shuffled out of the booth, shedding the jacket and handing it to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you, Juggie", Betty mumbled, allowing her hand to rest on his for a fraction of a second before she turned towards the door, the usual spring in her step absent at the prospect of leaving. One last look was thrown over her shoulder before she headed past the other booths.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, Betts!" Jughead called, halting her by the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm?" Betty asked, turning back and smiling, her jade eyes sparking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You looked good in a Serpent jacket", Jughead informed her, grinning. A delicate blush spread across her cheeks at his words while her teeth teased her lower lip for a moment. With one last smile, Betty turned away and headed out into the winter night and back to her prison.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Collapsing into his seat, Jughead immediately craved the warmth of Betty's body beside him and pulled on his jacket, only to find himself enveloped by the sugary smell of her vanilla and lily body spray. Part of him cursed her for making him smell like he'd stepped out of a shopping catalogue, but he wouldn't have traded it for the world. Bringing the jacket closer to his body, Jughead sat there for a moment, bathing in the reality of the near kiss and the feeling of Betty's hand in his before he finally pulled out his laptop, begrudgingly returning to his work. Though, at least this time he had a reason to get the article in on time, he mused to himself before starting to type once more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'There's always been something so sacred about Pop's. It's the one place in town where secrets can be shared, and trust can be earned. Honest conversations can be aired out over steaming mugs of hot chocolate and where the Serpent Prince can find himself comforting the Girl Next Door. Pop's is a magical place indeed and the perfect getaway for those lost souls looking for someone to listen to them or to wrap them up in a jacket bearing a double-headed snake.'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I'm What You Need</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> ‘You are the love that came without warning; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You had my heart before I could say no.’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘There are many moments that stick with, moments that are so poignant that they almost seem to etch themselves into your mind and when you close your eyes, it doesn’t take long to recall them. Minutes and seconds that are seared into your brain, for you never to forget, even if they become moments you despise. Though sometimes you might hate them with your entire being, there are other moments that you welcome, and crave to recall. These are the ones that you want to recall, the experiences you never want to let slip away and the people who have imprinted themselves onto the fabric of your soul.’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Leaning back in his seat, Jughead glanced up at the clock above the counter with a sigh. It was already seven-fifteen, and dusk was beginning to settle in, casting the soft, blooming flowers outside in a golden glow. Winter had long since faded into spring and with it had bought a new hope. No longer were his Friday evenings spent alone, but every week he found himself waiting for a ponytail wearing blonde walking into Pop’s at seven on the dot, but not tonight. She was late.</p><p> </p><p>Rubbing the dark circles beneath his eyes, Jughead glanced around the diner, grateful that the crowd that had swarmed in for their evening meal had filtered away, leaving only a few stragglers. Pop Tate had come over every so often with a fresh burger, fries or onion rings and kind-hearted smile, but not even Pop’s cheerful nature could make him feel better. Over the past few months since that fateful night in November, Jughead had begun to crave these quiet moments with Betty, holding her, talking to her and just letting his guard down for a few moments.</p><p> </p><p>A heavy exhale left his lips, and he was about to return to his laptop when the soft sound of the bell brought his head snapping up once more. A lazy, unprohibited smile crawled its way onto his lips, and a sigh of relief managed to slip out of his lip, grateful for the sight before him. At that moment, everything seemed brighter because Betty Cooper was here, and she made everything instantly better.</p><p> </p><p>Jughead couldn’t help but stare. Betty honey blonde curls were loose and halfway down her back, brushing against the soft beige cardigan and deep purple top that billowed about her. Her jade green eyes were alive, and her hands animated. Had anyone else been at the counter of Pop’s, Jughead would have turned away, disinterested, but in the golden sunlight and with that bright smile, Betty Cooper easily bewitched him. As if to make her more angelic, soft cherry blossom petal had landed in her hair, tangling in the blonde strands and looked almost as delicate as Betty’s skin.</p><p> </p><p>Swallowing hard, Jughead shifted awkwardly in his seat, watching Betty accept the two milkshakes Pop handed her before she turned to him, beaming. Her little brown boots clicked on the tiles; every step was confident and purposeful. Jughead knew that she wasn’t trying to be enticing, but somehow, she still managed it. Gulping, he returned her smile, sliding over slightly as she finally reached the booth.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Juggie,” Betty said, a light blush dusting her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Betts.” Jughead grinned, watching her place a strawberry milkshake in front of him and a vanilla one in front of her usual spot. When she was finished, Betty slid into place in the crook of his arm. Her hair tickled his neck, and her head came to rest on his shoulder, dislodging one of the petals. Unable to stop himself, Jughead mumbled: “You got, erm, here let me get it.” </p><p> </p><p>Betty stared at him quizzically, her eyes never leaving his hand, following it to her hair and watching him pluck the white petal out with a delicacy that neither of them knew he possessed. Then, instead of pulling away, rough, calloused fingers trailed downwards, tucking a single gold lock behind her ear with a cautious smile. Jughead watched Betty lean into his touch and kept his fingers against her face for far longer than necessary before gently exhaling: “There.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” Betty muttered, her blush darkening to the colour of the vinyl seat. Leaning forward, she took a long sip of her milkshake, hoping to cool the heat rising from her cheeks. Jughead stared all the while, a smirk playing on his lips and a twinkle to his aquamarine gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“No worries,” Jughead said, throwing his arm over her shoulder and squeezing it gently. His eyes drifted downwards, taking in every aspect of her, and catching sight of several dark smears on her jeans and top. Quirking an eyebrow upwards, he glanced at her and asked: “Why are you covered in oil?”</p><p> </p><p>“Our car engine kept on making a grinding noise whenever the gears were changed, so I spent most of the afternoon trying to stop that. Sorry, I meant to change, but I didn’t want to be later than I already am.” Betty explained, her whole being glowing at the mention of the car engine. Jughead had only ever seen her like this when talking about either writing or engineering, and he secretly lived for the day when he might be the cause of her glow of excitement.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about it; I don’t mind the grease. I think it’s an improvement on the normal pastel pink.” Jughead assured her, grinning at the look of disgust spreading across Betty’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Me too.” Betty agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Rubbing slow circles into her shoulder, Jughead shifted ever so slightly and tilted his head to the side. Betty moved further into his embrace, smiling up at him, watching the gears in his mind turn. Wetting his lower lip, Jughead squeezed her shoulder and asked: “So, are you just interested in cars, or do you know your way around other vehicles as well?”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that your way of asking me to have a look at your bike?” Betty laughed, beaming up at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Only if you want to,” Jughead assured her, glancing outside for a moment to see the ever-familiar sight of his bike propped up in his favourite parking space.</p><p> </p><p>They’d discussed it many times before and honestly, Jughead was surprised that Betty wasn’t sick of hearing about it by this point. Then again, the gearhead side of her that she tried to hide from everyone else couldn’t resist talking about spark plugs and clutches, and Jughead was always happy to indulge her. He’d honestly do anything to make her face light up like that, just for his own selfish need to drown in her bright gaze. </p><p> </p><p>“Gladly, whenever. I’ve never really had a chance to go over a bike before.” Betty said, pulling him out of his daze and placing a hand on his free one. Betty’s fingers copied the actions of Jughead’s, and she beamed up at him. “I’d love to see how it works properly.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’d love to dismantle it, but you refuse to go on it?” Jughead asked, laughing. The debate had been going on for weeks, ever since she’d refused a ride home from him when he had asked her just after Christmas, and still she refused to go on it. Part of him was considering just lifting her onto it before she could protest, but Jughead refused to make Betty do something she didn’t want to do.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve seen how fast you drive; I am not getting on that thing with you.” Betty countered, shaking her head and rolling her eyes at his antics.</p><p> </p><p>“‘That thing’? Betts, you wound me.” Jughead said, moving his hand from hers to place over his heart in mock exasperation, earning a soft chuckle from Betty.</p><p> </p><p>Jughead bit his lip at the sound, shifting in his seat and smirking down at her. He knew there was a light blush across his cheek; it had most likely been there since Betty had arrived, and he was determined to make her feel the same. Leaning in so that his lips brushed against the soft skin of Betty’s ear, Jughead whispered: “I think you’re afraid you’ll enjoy it.”</p><p> </p><p>A tremor went down Betty’s spine. Her cheeks flushed with blood, and her teeth nervously teased her lower lip. Soft jade eyes looked up at him through her long lashes, and with a slightly trembling voice, Betty mumbled: “I’m not afraid, Jughead Jones.”</p><p> </p><p>“Prove me wrong then.” Jughead dared, smirking.</p><p> </p><p>Betty squirmed under the dark heat of his gaze, still not used to the way that Jughead looked at her. She’d told him so, one night, after she’d gotten drunk at Archie’s party and then phoned him. Her voice had trembled, and she’d just about managed to slur the words: ‘I get scared at how you look at me, Juggie. It’s like I’m the only person you’ve ever seen and the only person you’ll ever see.’ He’d teased her mercilessly about that phone call until she’d learned to laugh about her drunken state and had sworn off alcohol, but here and now, he was grateful for it. The rush of masculine pride that coursed through his veins had become not precisely a common thing but certainly more frequent, no matter how much he’d deny it.</p><p> </p><p>As if she sensed his thoughts, Betty bit her lip once more and fluttered her eyelashes at him, more than aware of what it did to his confidence and in a low voice asked: “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Me on your motorbike with my arms wrapped around you?”</p><p> </p><p>Jughead choked. He certainly hadn’t been expecting that. A soft growl left his lips at the mere thought of it, and Jughead couldn’t stop himself from matching her low tone, muttering: “Betts, as much as I’ll deny it, I’m only human, and can you honestly blame me? Who wouldn’t want you pressed up against them on a motorbike?” </p><p> </p><p>It was Betty’s turn to gasp. Her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, and they only grew wider when he added: “Besides, you know you want to do it too.”</p><p> </p><p>Blushing darker than the vinyl seats, Betty giggled nervously, shoving him away playfully and exclaiming: “Shut up Jughead!”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Betts.” Jughead prodded, grinning.</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, they bathed in the light of their shared nerves and joy, only slightly worried about what their leading, suggestive tones indeed implied to the other. Jughead would have pondered on it longer, but his head was too consumed by the sight of Betty smiling and nervously playing with her hair. Her hand came back to reclaim his, and his arm found its place once more across her shoulders, trapping them both in a bubble of bliss.</p><p> </p><p>But it popped as soon as it was formed.</p><p> </p><p>The bell above the door went once more, bringing them out of their daze. Both heads snapped up, turning to the door. Their hearts stopped instantly, and both of them went stiff in each other’s arms. Jughead heard Betty’s sharp inhale and the even shakier exhale that followed, but it was as if he was listening to her while fully submerged in a tank of water. He could tell his eyes had blown up wide and could feel how tightly he was gripping Betty’s hand, not to mention how she matched then strength when she squeezed back.</p><p> </p><p>Chuck Clayton, Archie Andrews, Jason Blossom and Reggie Mantle, along with the gang of cronies, strode inside Pop’s shoving each other cackling loudly like a coven of old witches. Their hair was plastered to their faces and judging by the stench that reached the booth in the back of the diner; they’d just finished training. There wasn’t a single table that didn’t turn to stare at them, though Jughead noted in disgust, the Northsiders looked at the Bulldogs with pride and affection. </p><p> </p><p>Shifting his gaze back to Betty, Jughead scowled. She’d gone completely still, her breathing shallow and her face pale. Both of them knew what the consequences would be if the Bulldogs caught them together and both knew that the treatment Betty would receive would be infinitely worse than that which Jughead would. Not for the first time, Jughead cursed the patriarchal viewpoint of their society and let out an angry sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Betty, come on, let’s go,” Jughead mumbled, rising from his seat.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t move for a moment, frozen to her seat and unable to stand. Standing there and looking down at her, Jughead nudged the blonde’s shoulder, snapping her out of her fearful daze and reawakening her legs. Betty all but jumped to her feet, pulling her hand away from Jughead’s for a moment, but before he could mourn the loss, she grabbed it once more. With one last comforting squeeze, though neither was sure who initiated it, the pair headed to the keeping their heads lowered and praying the Bulldogs didn’t notice them.</p><p> </p><p>They reached the door in less than ten paces and stepped out into the twilight. Fresh air hit their lungs, and Jughead found himself grateful for the self-absorbed nature of the Bulldogs. He cast a glance back at the window where the boys in letterman jackets sat laughing and let out a soft exhale before pulling Betty away. She followed him without question, lacing their fingers together instinctively, walking towards the shaded parking space where Jughead’s motorbike sat.</p><p> </p><p>When they reached their destination, Jughead released her hand, moving to detach the dark grey helmet from around the bike, instinctively running his thumb over the crown etched into it. Holding it between his hands, Jughead turned to face Betty leaning against the bike and looking up at her. His dark gaze bore into hers without so much of a hint of a smile, and he asked: “Are you scared of me?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Betty responded, not pausing for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you trust me to keep you safe?” Jughead pressed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Betty nodded again, not hesitating.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to do something that will make you feel invincible?” Jughead asked, keeping his eyes locked on Betty’s as he ran his hands over the helmet.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>It came out as little more than a breathy whisper, but that was enough. Betty held out her hand for him, smiling softly with only the faintest flicker of fear darting across her eyes. She bounced from one foot to the other; her hands held out in front her, an invitation for him to hand over his helmet.</p><p> </p><p>Rising to his feet, Jughead set down the helmet on the bike and shrugged off his jacket, leaving himself clad only in his flannel and dark grey t-shirt. The soft spring breeze tickled his skin, but he scarcely noticed it, and instead focused on Betty’s face as she accepted his jacket. It was hardly the first time or even the second time she’d done it, but watching her slip beneath the leather and smile sent more than a little blood rushing southwards. Shaking his head to clear it of any less than appropriate thoughts, Jughead matched her smile and handed her the helmet.</p><p> </p><p>Betty held the helmet awkwardly in her hands not sure what to make of it. Her fingers delicately traced over the crown scratched onto the surface, an addition Jughead had made when he was fifteen. It was haphazard and hardly perfect, but the sight of it made Betty’s smile widen and with a burst of confidence, she placed it on her head. Her fingers began to fumble with the strap, not entirely sure where to find it, and Jughead found himself gently clipping it into place, his hand cupping her cheek for a second afterwards before he pulled away.</p><p> </p><p>With ease, he straddled the bike, kicking away the stand so that he was keeping it up and waiting patiently for Betty to copy his actions. Her hands rested on his shoulder as she swung her leg over the bike and settled behind him. Taking both of her hands in his, Jughead looped them around his waist and said: “You’re going to need to hold on tight.”</p><p> </p><p>Betty tightened her grip instantly, and within seconds, Jughead had turned the initiation on and begun to roll them backwards out of the parking space. Betty pressed her cheek into his shoulder, her grip tightening with every second. Jughead chuckled softly, finally positioning the bike, so it faced the exit and kicking off.</p><p> </p><p>The wind rushed past them, tearing at their clothes and burning their exposed skin with its icy fingers. The trees and house blurred past them like smears of paint against a golden canvas. Betty clung to Jughead for dear life, but he could feel her head detach itself from her shoulder so that she could look around. Even above the roar of the wind, he could hear her gasp and laugh in excitement. Her legs locked him in and kept him rooted to the bike as they wove in and out of the streets of Riverdale.</p><p> </p><p>Fox forest became little more than a dark blur looming over them and pointing them southwards towards Jughead’s home. The perfectly manicured lawns grew smaller and less maintained while the houses halved in size to their neighbours of Elm Street. In the air, the soft smell of rotting corruption faded to something darker, more alien to Betty than anything else she’d ever smelt while Jughead finally felt at home.</p><p> </p><p>He rode the border road before, many times. Most days from school, he at least had a mile-long stretch to cover before he could turn off to Sunnyside or when he headed to the Drive-In. From here, South Side High loomed large overhead, only matched in size by the Drive-In to the East and the Whyte Wyrm to the West. Rundown flats and derelict motels littered the streets while the stores were small and cramped. Almost every building had some form of graffiti on it, most being serpents or skulls depending on the persuasion of the artist. Jughead had helped paint some of those snakes, especially around the Wyrm and Sunnyside. Jughead couldn’t help but grin at the sight of his home, knowing full well that if he were to look North, he’d see a completely different image.</p><p> </p><p>There were grand houses that they zoomed past and even the smaller ones were still larger than half the trailers in Sunnyside stacked on top of one another. Where the South Side was run down with greens, greys, blacks and reds, the Northside was glimmering whites with pockets of colour. Everything was immaculate as if Riverdale was always campaigning to look like it belonged on a postcard. The Bijou, the Pembrooke, Riverdale High and the Mayor’s offices loomed overhead, ornate and ostentatious. Even the buildings seemed to try to belittle the Southsiders, and with one last scornful look, Jughead turned away, guiding the bike to the large sign that divided both sides. </p><p> </p><p>Behind him, Betty seemed to gather that they were nearing their destination and glanced around. Her grip never faltered, not even when the bike began to slow down. Her chin nestled itself on his shoulder, his helmet resting against Jughead’s beanie and her fingers tangled with his shirt, occasionally grazing the skin of his stomach. She didn’t even move when they finally halted beneath the sign, directly on the borderline. Only when she realised that he couldn’t get off until she did so, did Betty move, swinging one leg over to plant her feet firmly on the North Side. Her hands came up to unfasten the helmet before she placed it on the seat and retreated further North once more.</p><p> </p><p>Grinning, Jughead copied her actions, letting himself stand up straight on his own side of the tracks with the motorbike between them and took in the sight of Betty in front of him. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes wide and her chest rose up and down rapidly. Her entire body glowed again, and Jughead’s pride found itself roaring in approval, forming into a smirk. Keeping his gaze firmly locked on hers, Jughead asked: “So, how was that?”</p><p> </p><p>“It was amazing, Juggie. I felt like I was flying like there was nothing that could stop me.” Betty exclaimed, her entire being buzzing with joy. Her eyes glowed with gratitude and sparkled with a renewed sense of hope and excitement. Without so much as looking up to see where she was, Betty crossed the border. She flung her arms around him, looping them around his neck and pulling Jughead close to her. His arms automatically snaked around her waist, clinging to her and holding her close so that he could hear the soft whisper she uttered: “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anytime, Betts,” Jughead assured her, pulling back slightly and glancing down. He pulled away, moving to stand beside her, throwing his arm back around her waist and squeezing it gently. Darting his eyes upwards to the sign above them, his smirk cemented itself firmly onto his lips, and he added: “Seems like you’re breaking all the rules today.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” Betty asked, cocking her head to the side.</p><p> </p><p>“Look up.” </p><p> </p><p>Betty did so, and her eyes blew up wide. Her teeth worried her bottom lip again, and her soft lips began to form the words above her: ‘Welcome To The South Side.’ The emerald green, double-headed Serpent reflected itself in her gaze. Her eyes flickered over to the skull briefly, but then remained firmly fixed upon the Serpent, who’s fangs were dripping with venom and was poised to strike with both heads.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome to the South Side, Coop,” Jughead whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Betty turned to face him, blushing and smiling at the same time, her tongue darting out to wet her lips nervously. Looking up through her long lashes, she said: “You always seem to get me to break the rules.”</p><p> </p><p>“You enjoy it too.” Jughead reminded her, his smirk only broadening and he leaned down, his lips brushing against her ear. Betty shivered but didn’t pull away when he asked: “Are there any others you want to break before returning to your tower?”</p><p> </p><p>Betty twisted around in his arms, her own coming to loop around his neck once more, her fingers brushing against the dark hair that escaped the confines of his beanie. Her eyes darted down from his to his lips, and her teeth ran over her own before she whispered: “There are so many rules I want to break with you, Juggie.”</p><p> </p><p>Jughead didn’t need a better invitation than that.</p><p> </p><p>His head swooped down, claiming her lips with his own and he pulled Betty flush against his body. Her hands moved to cup his cheeks, and her lips moved tentatively against his. She was unsure of what to do but desperate not to be parted from him. His hands splayed themselves wide across her back, and he deepened the kiss, slanting his head to the side, and swallowing the small mewl that Betty released against his lips. Her fingers pulled at his hair, tangling themselves beneath his beanie and pulling at the inky curls as they stood entwined with one another beneath the South Side sign.</p><p> </p><p>Betty pulled away first, her eyes wide, her lips puffy and her chest heaving for air. Her forehead rested against his, and she stared up at Jughead, smiling. Her radiant glow had only increased when he jade eyes had darkened to the emerald green of the Serpents symbol. Betty was still gasping for breath and clinging to Jughead minutes after the kiss, the blush never fading. Jughead knew that he too could scarcely catch his breath and could feel the heat coming off from his skin, but didn’t care about that.</p><p> </p><p>Grinning down at her, Jughead sighed softly, his breath tickling Betty’s lips and murmured: “I like it when you rebel.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too, Juggie.” Betty agreed, pulling him down once more to claim his lips again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘There are seconds that you refuse to forget, whether they be the moment you win an award or the time that the Girl Next Door kisses you for the first time as if she needs you more than oxygen. Those are the times you refuse to forget, the memories seared into your brain and the ones you desperately crave to recreate.’ </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed the chapter and feel free to give me any feedback. Thank you very much for reading. If you are wondering about the inspiration for the title of the work and the chapters, here's the song that inspired them: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ocgp10Z_DgU</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>